onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy je pirátský kapitán Slamákov a hlavná postava One Piece. Je syn revolucionára Monkey D. Dragona, vnuk slávneho mariňáckého dôstojníka, více-admirála Monkey D. Garpa, a nevlastný brat zosnulého piráta Portgas D. Ace a Saba. V detstve se rozhodol, že sa chce stať pirátskym kráľom. Hlavnú zásluhu na tom má pirát menom Shanks, ktorý v detstve Luffyho veľmi inšpiroval a dokonca mu zachránil život. Na počesť ich priteľstva mu Shanks venoval svôj slamák (pôvodne Gol D. Rogera), kterého si neskutočne cenil a povedal Luffymu, že mu ho môže vrátiť až z neho bude veľký pirát. Luffy verí, že Kráľ Pirátov je najslobodnejší človek v ocáne. Luffy v mladosti zjedol ovocie Gomu Gomu no Mi - stal sa z neho gumový muž. Našiel si posádku, stal sa kapitánom a taktiež je jeden z troch najsilnejších bojovníkov. Na jeho hlavu je v súčastnosti vypísaná odmena na 1,5 miliardy beli. Vzhľad Pred timeskipom Od začiatku serálu mal Luffy na sebe oblečenú červenú košeľu bez rukávov, modré kraťasy, sandále a slamený klobúk. Ako aj niektorí muži tak aj Luffy menil oblečenie. Počas Drum arcu mal na sebe dve bundy, najprv tmavo červenú s kožušinkou na rukávoch, s kapucňou a lemu a potom kostkovanú bielo-oranžovo-žlutú bundu s kapucňoiu, kterú na začiatku arcu nosila Nami. Počas Alabasta arcu nosil púštný odev tmavo-červenej farby so svetlo-modrou šatkou, ktorú mal okolo hlavy. Počas Skypea arcu mal ako doplnok čierne potítko a biely náramok. Počas Enies Lobby arcu mal čierne nohavice s vreckami, aby mal kde skladovať mäso. Počas Post-Enies Lobby mal na sebe biele tričko s nápisom "Galley-La Company" s červenými pruhmi okolo goliera a ramien a modré nohavice. Počas Thriller Bark arcu mal na sebe oranžovú košeľu a hnedé nohavice. Po boji s Moriom si nasadil okolo ľavého bicepsu tmavý náramok s drahokamom, o ktorom sa neskôr zistilo, že je to vlastne mapa vedúca k pokladu Kapitána Johna, ktorú Buggy nejaký ten čas hľadal. Výmenou za tú mapu Buggy pomohol Luffymu v Impel Down. Počas Sabaody Archipelago arcu mal Luffy na sebe tmavo-modrú košeľu s tmavo-modrými nohavicami. Behom Amazon Lily arcu nosil oblečenie ktoré dostal na Amazon Lily t.j. červené kraťasy a zelenú košeľu, až do jeho boja s Magellanom. Potom nosil žltú vestu, ktorú mu dal Inazuma. Za všetkých okolností Luffy vždy nosí svoj slamák, zo začiatku měl problémy s tým, že mu klobúk pri boji ľahko padal, a tak ho musel niekam odložiť alebo zveriť niekomu ze svojej posadky. Od Alabasta arcu mu Nami ku klobúku prišila šnúrku, čo mu dovolilo si zavesiť klobúk pri bojoch okolo krku. Po timeskipu Po dvoch rokoch se pár vecí na Luffym zmenilo. Luffy teraz nosí červenú rozopnutú košeľu s dlhými rukávmi a s gombíkmi. A tak sa nám ukazuje jeho veľka jazva v tvare X, modré nohavice, žltú šatku zviazanú okolo pasu, ktorá sa podobá tej,ktorú mal aj Roger. Potimeskipu trochu vyrástol a vďaka tréningu získal mnohom väčšiu svalovú hmotu. Behom Punk Hazard Arcu nosil dlhý zimný kabát s červenými a bielymi pruhmi a šlté náušnice na uši, ktoré ukradol jednému kentaurovi z Brownbeardovej kentaurovej hliadkovej jednotky. Osobnosť Luffyho dve najvýraznejšie vlastnosti sú jeho zjavný nedostatok inteligencie a úplná nebojácnosť. Avšak v boji Luffy prejavuje nejakú tú známku inteligencie, taktiky a schopností na ktoré prichádza napovrch boja. Luffy má naustálu tuhu po dobrodružstve. Smoker jeho nebojácnosť prirovnával ku Gol D. Rogerovi.Taktiež nemá žiadne vedomosti ohľadom medicíny napríklad, keď mala Nami horúčku tak Luffy jej povedal, nech zje nejaké studené jedlo alebo keď bol Zoro ťažko zranený po boji s Kumom tak sa Luffy ho snažil vyliečiť tým, že na neho nalial saké (pretože Zoro má rád saké). Keď sa na Amazon Lily snažil vymyslieť plán ako sa dostať z ostrova, samotné úpenlivé myslenie ho veľmi namáhalo, až sa mu urobilo zle. V boji dokáže prísť navrch s nevšednou taktikou, ktorá sa ukázala účinnou. Prišiel na to aké slabiny má Crocodilovo ovocie (Suna Suna no Mi) a dokázal prísť na účinnú taktiku ako zasiahnuť Enela aj napriek tomu, že ovládal matru (niečo ako Haki) k predvídaniu útokov. Rayleigh ho naučil Haki behom roka a pol. Pôvodne sa domnieval, že 2 roky budú príliš krátke na to aby sa to Luffy naučil. Luffy sa príliš nepyšní svojími úspechmi. Prejavuje viac starosti o svojich priateľov. Niekedy je schopný až zájsť do extrémov aby zachránil tých, ktorí sú mu najbližší (napr. ako sa pokúsil zachrániť Acea v Impel Down). Často svojim nepriateľom vymýšľa prezývky napr. Moriu nazval "pórek" alebo Enela "ušný bolec". Čo je ale na Luffym najtypickejšie je takpovediac jeho bezodná chuť k jedlu. Schopnosti Fyzické schopnosti Luffy má nadľudskú silu, dokáže zdvihnúť obrovský balvan, rozbiť na kúsky kamene či oceľ a dokonca dokáže od seba odtlačiť obrovské budovy. Táto sila je výsledkom neobvyklých metód tréningu, ktoré ho učil jeho dedo Garp (napr. bol vhodený do hlbokej jamy, bol priviazaný k balónu a vypustený,...). Má taktiež neuveriteľnú výdrž a odolnosť, ktorá je ešte podporená obrovskou silou ducha. Vďaka tomu prežije aj v situácii v ktorej by normálny smrteľník dávno neprežil. Je taktiež obdarený rýchlosťou, reflexami a hbitosťou. Má aj pozoruhodnú silu v čeľusti napr. ako sa prekusal cez oceľovú klietku alebo ako sa zakusol v boji do Rob Lucciho aj cez jeho Tekkai. Na druhú stranu je aj učenlivý, ako keď sa dokázal za rok a pol naučiť Haki. Diablovo ovocie Luffy zjedol ovocie Gomu Gomu no Mi, to z neho robí gumového človeka. Môže naťahovať akúkoľvek časť svojho tela a môže sa natiahnuť do akejkoľvek vzdialenosti. Je taktiež odolnejší voči nárazu a ranám, ktoré sú spôsobené pri boji alebo ako dôsledok napr. pádu. Je imunný voči voči zbraniam, útokom a elektrine. To bolo dokázané pri boji s Enelom na Nebeskom ostrove. Nevýhodou je, že keď je končatina natiahnutá, tak potrvá nejaká chvíľa kým sa stiahne späť. Vtedy je Luffy najviac zraniteľný, Techniky Luffy začína svoje techniky slovami "Gomu Gomu no...". Každá tehchnika má nejaké špecifické slovo napr. Gomu Gomu no Pistol. 'Väčšina útokov je pomenovaných podľa zbrani, což vychádza z toho, keď mu Shanks povedal, že jeho úder je silný ako strela z pištole. Ostatné sú pomenované podľa iných aspektov, napr. podľa vecí, objektov, alebo podľa Luffyho hlúposti. Najpužívanejšie techniky: Útoky za pomoci rúk * Gomu Gomu no Pistol * Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot * Gomu Gomu no Shotgun * Gomu Gomu no Rocket * Gomu Gomu no Bazooka * Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun * Gomu Gomu no Bullet * Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun * Gomu Gomu no Rifle * Gomu Gomu no Cannon Útoky za pomoci nôh a vecí * Gomu Gomu no Muchi * Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi * Gomu Gomu no Kama * Gomu Gomu no Yari * Gomu Gomu no Ogama * Gomu Gomu no Ono * Gomu Gomu no Ozuchi 'Útoky za pomoci Haki * Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no Kane * Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gatling * Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet Gear Second Gear Second (ギア･セカンド, Gia Sekando) je schopnosť, ktorá zvyšuje bojové možnosti. Luffy pumpuje krv od nôh, a tak zrýchľuje krvný obeh a srdečnú frekvenciu. Luffy je v takom sťahu, že sú jeho útoky silnejšie a pohyb ďaleko rýchlejší než obvykle.Rob Lucci z CP9 túto schopnosť porovnával s dopingom. V skutočnosti je táto technika niečo ako "čiastočné" navodzovanie stavu, podobnému výplavu adrenalínu. Vďaka pumpovaniu krvi sú svaly napnutejšie, zmysly zaostrenejšie a telo celkovo v stave, kedy prekonáva svoje obyčajné limity. Samozrejme ťažko povedať, či Gear Second taktiež odpudzuje dočasne bolesť, ako pri výplave adrenalínu. Gear Third Gear Third (ギア･サード, Gia Sādo) je ďalší stuoeň Luffyho diablovho ovocia. Pri tejto schopnosti Luffy tlačí vzduch cez jeho kosti aby vzrástli. Vďaka tomu dokáže zväčšiť časť dvojho tela. Spôsobuje to však obrovské škody. Nevýhodou je, že pri tejto technike si musí Luffy viac udržovať rovnováhu, ale aj to, že po skončení tejto techniky sa Luffy "smrštne". Tento stav netrvá dlho, ale spôsobuje zraniteľnosť až bezbrannosť proti ďalším útokom nepriateľa. Po timeskipu bolo vidieť, že po použití Gear Third sa už Luffy nezmenšuje. Keď sa Luffy naučil Haki, tak neskôr túto techniku začal kombinovať s Haki. Gear Fourth Gear Fourth (ギ ア フ ォ ー ス, Gia Fōsu) je technika, ktorú sme po prvý krát mohli vidieť pri boji s Doflamingovi. Táto technika bola vyvinutá pri tréningu na Rosukaine. Luffy obalí svoju pažu do Busōshoku Haki predtým, než do nej zakusne. Je to podobné ako keď aktivuje Gear Third - nafúkne obrovské množstvo vzduchu do tela, ale tentokrát nafúkne vzduch do dvjich svalov predtým, než rozmiestni vzduch po celom tele. Najviac zreteľné je to na jeho hornej polovici tela. Haki Luffy v sebe nevedome prebudil silu zvanú Haki. Je schopný používať Haoshōku Haki (Kráľovské Haki), s ktorým sa narodí jeden z milióna. Narozdiel od Kenbushōku a Busoshōku sa toto Haki nedá naučiť. Luffy je jeden z mála ľudí, ktorí vedia používať všetky tri typy Haki. Luffy tieto schopnosti nevedel používať vedome, dokiaľ ho to nenaučil Rayleigh. Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Pirátskí kapitáni Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:11 Supernov